


Ride

by Moose_Sass (orphan_account)



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moose_Sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which yamaguchi makes tsukki's life a little more bearable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a friend on tumblr. i'm gonna start adding what I write over there onto here (since I want to start writing more this year)
> 
> hmu @ycmcguchi if u want to request something~~

“Name?”

  
“Huh?” Tsukishima muttered. He had stopped to get a coffee on his trip home for the holidays and was almost regretting it. The cute barista who happened to be taking his order was his only saving grace.

  
“The name for your order. I’ll call it out when your drink is ready.”

  
“Oh, right. Tsukishima is fine.”

  
The barista nodded and took a moment to write his name on the cup before going to prepare the drink. Tsukishima made his way over to the counter eager to get his drink and get back on the road. His parents house wasn’t any longer than an hour drive away now.

  
He took a moment to get a good look at the barista while he was hustling about behind the counter. His hair was in the longer side, curling down to touch his neck. Tsukishima figured it was at the length where it could probably fit up in a pony tail. His face and arms -Tsukishima could only guess the rest of him as well- was covered in freckles, which Tsukishima couldn’t help thinking we’re pretty cute.

  
It didn’t take long till his drink was done. Tsukishima picked it up from the counter. It wasn’t until he made his way back to his vehicle before he noticed it.

  
The neat printing on the side of his cup spelling out Tsukki.

  
-

  
Tsukishima decided to stop in at the coffee shop again on his return trip. He told himself he needed the coffee to keep him awake the rest of the way home, but he couldn’t deny he was hoping the same barista as last time would be working again.

  
It was just his luck when he opened the door and a familiar freckled face turned to greet him. Tsukishima moved up to the register to place his order.

  
“Tsukki, right?” The boy -Yamaguchi, his name tag read- asked. Normally Tsukishima would have corrected anyone who used his dreaded nickname, but he figured this could be an exception so he just smiled and nodded.

  
His drink was done considerably faster this time, since it was just black coffee. This time he waved goodbye to Yamaguchi as he made his way back to his vehicle, a rare smile on his face.

  
It wasn’t until he went to throw the cup out did he notice a phone number written in the same neat font Tsukishima recognized as Yamaguchi’s. He made sure to save the number in his phone before pitching the cup.

  
-

  
It had been several weeks since Tsukishima had gotten Yamaguchi’s number, who he ended up texting right away. It had been even shorter since they had decided to start going out.

  
At first they had put it off since Yamaguchi lived nearly 2 hours away and Tsukishima was the only one of the two who could drive. But after a dozen phone calls and pretty much non-stop flirting they had given in and decided to find a way to make things work.

  
Which is why Tsukishima found himself on the road on the way to pick up Yamaguchi at the coffee shop before going back to his apartment, Tsukishima would be staying with him for the weekend.

  
He had to admit he was pretty nervous. It was going to be the first time he would actually get to see Yamaguchi for more than 5 minutes while ordering a drink. Tsukishima felt giddy, like a little kid getting his birthday present early.

  
He arrived a couple minutes before the end of Yamaguchi’s shift and had to wait for him to close up before he made his out to meet Tsukishima. Yamaguchi greeted him with a smile as he slid into the passenger seat.

  
He placed a cup he had been holding down in Tsukishima’s side of the cup holders. “Brought you something for the drive,” he offered.

  
“Thanks.” Tsukishima felt himself smiling at how right it looked with Yamaguchi sitting beside him. He brought the cup up to his lips and stopped when he saw what was written on the side. Three small letters placed in the middle of a heart, Tsukishima blushed.

  
“Where to?” Tsukishima asked as he put down the drink. He felt Yamaguchi take his hand.

  
“Home.”     

**Author's Note:**

> also the title has like nothing to do w the fic asdfhjl I was just listening to 21p *hides*


End file.
